1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a resin composition, a resin molding, a package, a production method of a resin molding and a recycling method of a resin molding. More particularly, it relates to a resin composition containing a biomass material having low environmental load, a resin molding, a package, a production method of a resin molding, and a recycling method of a resin molding.
2. Related Art
Recently, biomass materials such as a biodegradable polyester resin are noted from the standpoint of environmental protection. A polylactic acid is exemplified as the representative biodegradable polyester resin.
However, the biomass material generally has low mechanical strength as compared with petroleum-based general-purpose plastics, and is further poor in heat resistance. For this reason, where a biodegradable polymer material is directly used as its molding, its application is limited to very narrow range such as applications that breakage is permissible to a certain extent, such as household garbage bags and agricultural sheets.